odin_initiativefandomcom-20200215-history
The Known Systems
Behlum Behlum is an Erathis-like world consisting of continents and oceans, and home to the Draj. Most of the land surface is covered in large mountains or hills, and most of the different regions of the planet were isolated for a long time before they interacted with each other. Eventually, especially after advancements in transportation, the cultures and customs of the individual regions merged into what it is today. Behlum was the first to enter into the Interplanetary Alliance with Erathis and maintains a close and fruitful relationship with its sister planet. Behlum's Cartographer Cartographer-01 was the first to be discovered and sparked the creation of O.D.I.N. It was part of an Ardaithian genetic research facility, BC-16, deep in the mountains of the Noreas province. BC-16 housed a cavern that served as a nest for a species of genetically modified bears, and was also home to a massive creature that called itself Prime. Calor Calor is the desert homeworld of the Dragonborn. The planet itself is small, but the makeup of the planets core creates enough gravity to maintain enough atmosphere to support life. Much of the plants are accustomed to a devastatingly arid climate, but the surface of the planet is dotted with many Oases. The Dragonborn created their cities and culture around these oases and formed tribes. After First Contact, the Oases adopted the domes the Anzol use to regulate weather on Tethys, ensuring a stable food and water supply for the population. Calor boasts one of the largest planet-side Ardaithian constructs: a large pyramidal Ardaithian site next to two other stone pyramids. It's unknown the origin or purpose of the facility, since it has been inaccessible since its discovery by the Dragonborn thousands of years ago. Calor was the third planet to join the IPA, with an unanimous vote from its Council of Elders. Although it was very emphatic about joining the IPA, Calor became part of the leading faction to leave the alliance. Its current Council of Elders is united behind High Elder Einona, after the previous high elder, Cadmael, was revealed to be a Norisian Covenant pawn and fled Calor. Calor's Cartographer Cartographer-03 was located in the Pyramid of the Moon, outside Calor's capital city T'Noklan. It appears that when the ancient dragonborn had constructed the Pyramid of the Moon the ancient dragonborn had either constructed the pyramid around the Cartographer or moved it to the pyramid. In modern day T'Noklan, the pyramid had become a museum and the Cartographer part of the main exhibit. The Cartographer was glitching, much like the Cartographer on Erathis. Dius Dius is a gas giant orbiting a binary star system. The planet has no sentient life, but was discovered during First Contact and was given a residential orbital station, Cardiff Station, some years later. Cardiff Station orbits around the planet's equator, while the Ardaithian structure called the Archon that contains the Gate is located above the planet's north pole. It's unknown why or how Archon is positioned above the planet, but it's been a subject of conspiracy and speculation by the residents of Cardiff Station. The residential station is run by the energy corporation Shellvron that manufactures spaceship engines, so the corporation maintains peace and regulates the station. Erathis Erathis is a green world and home to many different races of humanoids: humans, dwarves, elves, gnomes, halflings, goblins, and orcs. The planet is quite similar to Behlum, but with more variance in both climate and topography. The planet is divided into 12 countries that have created a planet-wide government called the Unified Erathis Government that has jurisdiction over all of Erathis. Civilization was starting to come into an industrial revolution when First Contact began. As the planet began to share knowledge with the other systems, it propelled Erathis into an exponential technological revolution. Society wholly embraced the other systems and forged a strong bond with the draj on Behlum, creating an incredibly beneficial relationship. Erathis' Cartographer Cartographer-02 was located in the dwarven country Dirrum, between its capital city Hargo and a coastal city Shorecliff. The exact location was in an abandoned cliff dwelling on a coastal cliff, only accessed by a back door to a small chapel. Outside its door was a mural depicting the Goddess of Life Elayma, and it also depicted the dwarf Belinda Copperfield and the main character Rose Millstone on either side of Elayma. The Cartographer itself was glitching, and it's unsure what caused this. Murtos Murtos is the rocky planet homeworld of the Jalek, marked with glowing blue streaks. It's unclear exactly what the blue streaks are made of, but it's theorized to be a massive concentration of glowing blue algae in rivers. All research teams have been killed, and the planet largely remains a mystery. The planet is also the most far-flung, lying incredibly distant to any other planet in the known systems. Murtos acts as the seat of power for the Norisian Covenant. It was also the planet connected to the Beta Gate on Erathis, where three researchers disappeared during the Beta Gate's discovery. The Jalek are hostile to all the other races, and the three researchers were reported dead. Pulkra Pulkra is the forest homeworld of a feline race called the Tabaxi and a humanoid-tree race called the Trinzi. The planet has no large ocean, but numerous seas and rivers that weave across the planet's surface. Pulkra is relatively close to its star so the planet is warm and humid most of the time. Much of the Ardaithian artifacts were overgrown with the planet's flora, requiring researchers to spend much of their time trekking through the rainforests in search of any artifacts. Due to the number of failed explorations, large chunks of the rainforests have been cut down or burned to make room for mobile laboratories and camps. Tethys Tethys is an icy planet and former homeworld of a race called the Anzol. Its unforgiving arctic climate is home to flora and fauna that can only survive on Tethys. The Anzol had adapted over generations to survive the harsh climate, but upon their discovery of the planet's Aradaithian artifacts they were able to create biodomes to more easily sustain life. This allowed the population to boom and more advances to be made, making the Anzol the second most advanced race at the time of First Contact. The Anzol shared their biodome technology with the Dragonborn of Calor, and Tethys became the center of advancement for the Interplanetary Alliance. The Norisian Covenant targeted Tethys as the first planet for conquest, considering it a highly valuable target due to its high number of Ardaithian sites. Covenant leadership dispatched the ex-Destiny's Hand Belinda Copperfield and the then-Fleet Admiral Ulv Jeger, and over the course of a year Tethys was overtaken. The Anzol were forced from their homeworld, save for those who joined the Covenant, and most became refugees on the other worlds. Vintus Vintus is a gas giant with a large asteroid belt orbiting the planet. No life was discovered in the system, except for a large Ardaithian orbital construct named the Rheol. The Rheol is supposedly a research facility connected to satellite facilities stationed in the upper reaches of Vintus' atmosphere. Researchers have only been able to access about 30% of the facility since it was discovered, so the Rheol's purpose is still unknown. In addition to the Rheol, the old alliance established Orbital Station Jester inside one of the larger nearby asteroids in the belt. ''Jester's ''main purpose is as a neutral research station and has remained separate from the conflict that split up the old alliance.